


The last, the first, but always forever

by winstonlives



Series: II tour fics [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: The last night in the apartment before tour, and the first night of the tour. Basically a domestic sexy love fest all around.





	The last, the first, but always forever

“Phil, it’s the last night here and all you want to do is play Fortnite?” Dan whined. 

“Huh?”

“Fortnite. Last night at home for months…” 

“Yeah.” 

“Phil!” 

“What?” 

“It’s the last night we’re going to have in our bed for a long time.” 

“I know,” Phil said, his eyes still glued to the tv screen. 

"Fine,” Dan said and stomped off. “Guess I’ll just go to bed by myself then, you can stay out here all night.” 

“What?” Phil said, putting the game controller down finally to watch Dan leave the room. “Dan?” 

“Night Phil.” 

Phil looked at the screen, the controller, then the empty doorway and then tossed the controller to the coffee table. He walked into the bedroom, the lights were off and it was almost pitch black. “Sorry.” 

Dan grunted and rolled over to face away from the door and Phil. 

“Dan…” Phil whined and sat on the edge of the bed as he turned on the bedside light, “Sorry, I was caught up. You know how I get with Fortnite.” 

“Yeah, I know, but it’s our last night here for awhile, thought you know, could get caught up in other things. Things involving me, this bed, and your dick.” 

Phil chuckled but stopped when Dan snapped his eyes to him. “Sorry. My dick is willing and able if that makes you feel better.” 

“I’m not in the mood anymore.” Dan said, and rolled back over, “I’m tired, you go play your game if you want.” 

“Dan…” Phil said, he reached out to run his hand down Dan’s back. “I’m sorry, really.” 

“I know, I’m just tired. Maybe we can do it tomorrow morning before we have to leave.” 

“Dan…” 

“Really, Phil, it’s okay. I’m not mad. Go play your game you won’t be able to play that for awhile either. We’ll still be together, and be able to love each other up any day.” Dan said rolling back towards Phil. “I was mad, but I’m not anymore.” He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. "I was just being silly and dramatic. I swear I'm not angry."

“You are, I can see it.” Phil said, “I don’t want to play the game anymore. I really would rather be here with you.” 

“I’m just going to sleep now anyway,” Dan sighed. “Now kiss me goodnight.” 

“Dan.” 

“Phil.” 

Phil leaned down and kissed him, his lips softly brushing against Dan’s. “I love you, and I’m sorry.” 

“I know you are. I’m sorry too, just tired and a little stressed out. Took it out on you.”

“Let me go turn off the lights and everything and brush my teeth. I’ll be right back, okay?” 

“Phil you can finish the game. I’ll probably be asleep by the time you get back. I promise I won’t be mad.” 

“I’d rather be here with you.” Phil smiled and pressed his lips to Dan’s again before getting up and walking out the door. After he was done he came back and stripped off his clothes quietly and climbed under the duvet. “Knew you wouldn’t be asleep.” He sighed as Dan moved to put his head on his chest. 

“I’m tired,” Dan said, his breath ghosting over Phil’s chest. Phil’s hand came up and stroked over his shoulders. “S’nice like this.”

“Mhmm.” Phil nodded and kissed the top of Dan’s head. “We’re going to have a good time, aren’t we?” 

“Hope so,” Dan said, as he listened to Phil’s heartbeat. “Glad we’re touring one last time.” 

“Me too.” Phil agreed, “I’m looking forward to it, but also looking forward to when we come back.” 

Dan chuckled lightly, “Already? We haven’t even started yet.”  
“I love meeting everyone, and being busy and stuff, but nothing beats just being home with you.” 

“Gross.” Dan groaned, but couldn’t stop his smile. “Where are you looking forward to going the most?” 

“Not sure, I loved Singapore, it was great there, but Hong Kong; I didn’t get to see very much of last time.” His hand continued to move lazily back and forth over Dan’s shoulders, “Russia might be interesting, I am kind of nervous about it though.”

“I feel the same way,” Dan nodded, his hand moving down over Phil’s stomach, “We’ll be fine though. I’m excited to go back to Singapore, it’s so nice there. Just the airport is great.” His hand moved a little lower.

“Thought you were tired?” Phil said as Dan’s hand moved lightly over the small patch of hair leading below Phil’s pants. 

“M’tired, not dead,” Dan said and pressed a kiss to Phil’s chest. “This okay?” He asked as he let his hand wander under the elastic waistband and over Phil’s hardening dick.

“Mhmm.” Phil hummed and kissed the top of Dan’s head again. “Kiss me?” 

Dan joined their lips lightly at first, his hand wrapped around Phil slowly. “Want you…” He whispered, his lips moving to Phil’s jaw, then lower to his neck. He kissed over his collarbone then to one nipple and the other. Phil’s breath shallowed, as he made a low appreciative noise deep in his throat. 

Dan moved lower kissing down to Phil’s belly button, licked into it lightly, then moved lower. He pulled at the waistband of Phil’s pants, moving them down and off in one motion. He rubbed his nose into the tuft of course hair at Phil’s base. Wanting to take in the heady, base, natural smell of Phil mixed with fruity-sweet soap that turned him on so much because it was purely him. 

Phil reached down and hooked his hand under Dan’s arms to pull him back up, he rolled them to pin Dan to the bed. He kissed his lips, softly at first, letting his hands move into Dan’s hair. Dan parted his lips just enough for Phil to slip the tip of his tongue in. He tipped his hips in order to rub their lengths together, causing Dan to pull away with a gasp. 

Phil chuckled softly as he kissed Dan’s ear, and neck. He slid his hands down to cup and kneed Dan’s ass, as he continued with his hips. He mouthed at Dan’s neck, licking, and sucking just enough to make Dan moan and swear under his breath. Dan loved this position, being completely covered by Phil, so much so that it was almost hard to breathe. 

“Please…” Dan finally said, “need more…” 

Phil grunted as he pulled back to find the lube in the drawer. He felt around, but couldn’t feel it, so he had to move completely off of Dan and turned on the light, “Where is it?” 

“Shit,” Dan sat up, “We packed it already!” 

“Where?” 

“Um, your bag I think.” 

“That’s by of the front door.” 

“Forget it.” Dan sighed, “is there lotion in there? We can do the whole two dick jacking thing.” He made an up and down motion with his fist. 

“No, we ran out last week remember? Didn’t think to get more since we were leaving.” 

“Fuck it.” Dan said laying back down. “I’m not even hard anymore. Look,” He flopped his limp-ish dick around, making Phil chuckle. 

“Bet I could fix that problem.” Phil said, leaning down and sucking it into his mouth and pulled off with a slurp. 

Dan laughed, “Yeah okay, the mood is a little ruined though.” 

“Nah mate, mood’s just changed.” Phil said, scooting quickly to the end of the bed and flipping Dan over onto his stomach. “We’re going to have sex one way or another.” He playfully smacked Dan’s ass then pulled him up so it was in the air in front of his face. “There we go.” He said then sucked a pink patch to a smooth cheek. 

Dan laughed into the pillow, but then sucked in a breath when Phil’s hot mouth landed directly over his entrance. “Fuck Phil!” 

“Shhh, I’m busy.” Phil said pulling back enough to rub a fingertip softly over Dan’s sensitive hole. Dan instinctively pushed back. “No lube remember,” Phil said, pulling his hand away and replacing his fingertip with his tongue. Dan arched his back as Phil’s tongue pushed harder, finally breaching him. 

Dan panted as Phil continued with his tongue and lips and fingers. He pulled and played with Dan’s hard cock as he continued to tease. “Wait! Oh, holy shit!” Dan said sitting up on his knees quickly, then hopped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. Phil confused froze in place for a moment before he started to get up, but Dan returned holding a small capsule in his hand. “Lube!” He said triumphantly, “From that basket you gave me for valentine’s day.” 

“Isn’t it flavored though?” 

“Yeah, but I don’t care, I want you to fuck me goddammit.” 

“It’s so gross though.” Phil wrinkled his nose. “Makes me all sticky.” 

“Fine roll over I’ll fuck you.” Dan smirked. 

“Fine, fine, I’ll do it.” 

“We could flip, both of us get sticky dick?” 

Phil looked at him for a moment, “yeah okay,” 

“Ha! Knew that would get you.” Dan flopped on his back and spread his legs. “Have at it then.” 

Phil smirked and fell over him kissing him so hard their teeth clinked together. “Ow. Sorry.” 

“Don’t care, just get in me already,” Dan said, reaching down to grab Phil’s dick. He nipped Phil’s lip and then bit his own as he pushed his hips up to grind their cocks together. 

“You really do have a way with words don’t you?” Phil laughed, but then did as he was told. He took the lube and spread some on himself and on Dan before he lined up and pushed in. Phil grunted as Dan’s heat and tightness surrounded him. “Fuck...you’re tight tonight.” 

“Mmm,” Dan hummed, his head thrown back into the pillow, willing himself to relax and adjust to Phil. “Been awhile since we did this.”

“Like what three days?” Phil said, leaning in and pressing his lips to Dan’s exposed neck. “God, you're sexy like this.” 

“I know. Now move why don’t you?” He smirked and smacked Phil’s ass. 

“Oi,” Phil said, but pulled his hips back and snapped them forward. Dan gasped then laughed as Phil continued, smiling. “Happy now?” 

“Mm’very” Dan said, “feels fucking fantastic.” Phil continued to move, faster and faster, drawing out moans and curses from Dan then suddenly stopped. 

Dan opened his eyes, and looked up, “What, what happened?” 

“Nothing. Think it’s my turn though.” Phil said, pulling out slowly, making Dan hiss, “You said we could.” 

Dan laughed, “I did say we could. Fine, how do you want it?” 

Phil let out an excited “yip” and hurried to get on all fours, making Dan chuckle. Phil wiggled his butt for good measure and looked over his shoulder at Dan. 

Dan shook his head, then leaned down to kiss Phil on the lips before picking up the lube and using some on Phil and himself. He rubbed a finger over Phil’s eager entrance, then pushed two in, Phil pushed back into him with a sigh. “Like that, huh?” Dan smirked as he watched his slick fingers move in and out. 

Phil nodded and let himself drop down to his shoulders and turned to watch Dan. Dan kept using his fingers, curling them expertly to hit Phil’s prostate. Phil sighed and moaned as he did so. Dan’s thumb rubbed along the outside and over the sensitive space just before his entrance, knowing it was one of the things Phil liked best. Phil’s thighs started to quiver with the stimulation. 

“Dan...m’close, please?” He said, his voice rough and stilted. 

“Please what?” Dan smirked, smacking one of the plump mounds of Phil’s ass. He leaned down and bit the same spot. 

“Please, fuck me.” 

“You ready for me?” Dan asked, teasing Phil a little. He pulled his fingers free one at a time and watched as Phil closed in front of him. “Fuck that’s hot.” He sighed to himself and bent over and licked and kissed the same spot before he lined up, and pressed in. 

“Finally.” Phil sighed, as he reached between his legs and started jacking himself. Dan moved, slowly at first, he ran his hands over Phil’s creamy skin, then reached up into his hair and pulled. He pulled Phil back so that they were both up on their knees, Phil’s back arched so that Dan could pump in and out. He kept hold of Phil’s hair and pulled enough for Phil to hiss as Dan kissed and bit his neck. “How do you want it?” Dan panted. 

“In me,” Phil said, and Dan let go of his hair, letting him fall forward. He pushed against Dan, keeping his back arched. “So fucking deep…” He breathed as Dan moved, Phil pulled on his dick in long quick motions, drawing out his orgasm. “Going to cum.” He said, his voice tight, and he came clenching around Dan. 

Dan continued to pump his hips through Phil’s climax until his own orgasm washed over him in a wave of heat. His body shook as he came, his hips jerking as he filled Phil up. He pulled free and flopped to his side. Phil moved to lay over him, kissing his lips and neck. “All sweaty now.” 

“Sweaty and sticky.” Phil said, “It’s running down my leg, go start the shower.” 

“Yes sir.” Dan chuckled and pushed Phil off him. “Don’t get it on the duvet, we’re going to have to change the sheets now. I should have grabbed a fucking towel from the bathroom when I got the lube.” 

“Do we even have any clean sheets?” Phil asked making a face as he stood and looked at the ruined bed, then followed Dan into the bathroom. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. 

“I did the sheets yesterday.” Dan said, leaning back into Phil. He reached into the water to feel the temperature. “You’re welcome.”

Phil chuckled and kissed his cheek. “Thanks. Water hot yet?” 

“Give it a minute.” 

“I got stuff running down my leg,” Phil whined but nuzzled into Dan’s neck as they waited. 

“You love it.” Dan smirked, “Should be okay now. Let me grab a couple towels and a flannel.” 

They washed quickly and climbed back into bed. Phil wrapping his body around Dan’s, his nose buried in his neck. “Love you.” He sighed and pressed his lips to the soft skin there. 

“Love you too.” Dan smiled into the dark. “Can’t wait for tomorrow.”

“Mmm,” Phil agreed, “Me either.” 

 

_______

 

“Look at this fucking food!” Dan said excitedly. “Thank god for greek food.” He said hopping onto the bed. “Hurry up and take my picture Phil, so we can eat.” 

“Okay, arrange it a little bit,” Phil said pulling his boxers on as he walked out of the bathroom. His hair was still dripping from the shower he took. “Okay here.” He said holding up the phone and snapping some pictures. He handed the phone to Dan and sat on his side of the bed. He took some food and some sauce. “S’good!” He said, his mouth full of juicy sausage. 

They watched a random show on tv as they ate quickly. “I am stuffed and so tired.” Dan sighed laying back against the headboard. He picked up the phone and uploaded the photo on Instagram as Phil cleared up the dinner things. “Going to go brush my teeth. I am about to fall asleep standing I think.” 

“Me too,” Phil said, following him into the bathroom. Once done they climbed back in bed, under the white duvet. “Tv on or off?” 

“Off, unless you want it, I am going to fall asleep immediately.” Dan yawned and lay down. “Turn off the light please.” 

Phil turned off the tv and the light, “Night, love you.” Phil sighed as he slipped farther under the duvet. He reached over and pulled Dan to him, his nose nuzzled under Dan’s jaw. “Was a good first day.” 

“Was, but glad we have a couple days off,” Dan said, his arm wrapped loosely around Phil. “Love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> The live show of the last night in the apartment before the tour, and they were so excited and so happy made me think of how they'd want to spend the rest of the night. 
> 
> The Instagram story of Dan on the bed with all the food made me think of a lovely cuddly night between two tired men who had a very busy day.


End file.
